Flame
'Accomplishments' Flame has beaten the the most powerful beings from Hedgehog to gods to Wizards to Saiyan Fusions. He Is Now Married to his Childhood friend Lockout. Background Flame has collected all 7 chaos emeralds, he has turned them into super emeralds. He is first in line for King of gargoyle. Flame is the leader of the flamix and main protagonist of flame the hedgehog z.he is The Husband of Lockout,The Father of Bobby and Brother of Leaf. Personality Flames personality is a somewhat Friendly, Fighting wishing and Immature Warrior. Appearance Flames detail is a 'recolor' of sonic. People mistake him for tanner Sonic and even sometimes Knuckles. Abilities SuperHuman Strength:Flame can life 400 quintillion tons SuperHuman Speed:Flame can run and Fly 300 times faster than superman Language:Flame Can Understand every earth Language Energy Attributes Fire Techniques Enhanced Techniques Special Techniques Flame is a professional Singer and Memorizer,as he is able to remember I just cant wait to be king word for word and Love will find a way word for word. History Flame was born on Earth like Planet. When he was 5, he Made A Close friend named Lockout (see the page Lockout for more about her). The Two Would have a good time together (Explaining how Lockout Knows Flame So much) until Flames Parents Deaths, Devastating Flame .After this, Flame moved to Mobius,but was Captured By Eggman. Flame used The Darkness within him to unleash Chaos Blast and Escape. When he was a adult, Flame Saw a Strange Hedgehog Walking towards him, He reconized her as Lockout .Soon after, Because of their time missing eachother, Blossomed their Friendship Into Love. Marriage to Lockout One Day, Brock, Along with Leaf were watching Avengers when they heard the front Door open. It was Flame and Lockout, Now Husband and Wife, Flame Told everyone about it and They were Shocked, Leaf was the One who Was Smiling at Flame because he is her big brother. The Next Day, Flame and Lockout went to buy Clothes for eachother. A Baby Hedgehog Is Born One Night, Flame and Lockout were sleeping in their bed while the other Members of Flamix Sleep in the Other beds when suddenly, Flame Hears Screaming Coming From Lockout. Flame Asked Lockout what was wrong, But She was screaming too hard to Answer. Flame sees her Shaking and Screaming In Pain. Horrified, Flame Calls the Other Members to Come In. They Come and See Lockout Screaming. With No experience Being a doctor and Panicking, Flame Takes Her to A Doctor. He is Then Informed That Lockout Gave Birth To a newborn Son. Friends Soranan The Hedgehog (Old friend) Blake the hedgehog Felix the hedgehog Shadowfang dayro rapid bronze lime (maybe) streak sonic tails knuckles Amy (maybe) Lockout (Wife) Dr.Eggman (Reasons) Rivals taymen (friendly Rival) Shadow Rouge (Previous Relationship and Friendly Rival) Alice (for marrying taymen,) Vegito (Friendly Rivalry including:Yelling at Flame,Daring Flame to have Sex) Sonniic the Hedgehog Mandel (Friendly Rival,A Sonic-Knuckles rivalry) Arch-Rivals Azure Metal Flame The Metarex Mephoses Mephiles Metal Alice Relationships family Lockout *Being Betrothed at a young age,the two Saw it as A Goofy Idea,Probably Because of them Being Best Friends and Not Lovers.As time Went on during childhood,Their Friendship got deeper and Eventually Got them Into a Early Loving Relationship,Though they wont admit it to their Familys. Leaf *All people can say is that flame and Leaf have a Love/Hate Relationship and Brother-Sister Relationship.Flame hates Leaf because She Yelled out that Flame and Lockout had a Early Loving Relationship,Much to Flame and Lockouts Dissapointment.. Trivia *Flame Can withstand 30 quntillion tons of pressure *Flame can run at 400 billion miles an hour(top speed) *Flame was developed in 2011 by Connor4901 *He has brute strength out matching that of Supermans Category:Members Category:Manager Category:Victim of Futurizing and Massive pain Category:A unexpected pain Appearences Category:Marriages Category:Relationships Category:Characters of FTHGX Category:Family members of Flame Category:Flames Family Category:Husbands and Wives Category:Betrothed